


Take My Time Again

by LikeTheTide



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Creampie, Drunk Sex, F/M, Female Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Final Fantasy XIV: Shadowbringers Spoilers, Identity Porn, Other, Phone Sex, Vaginal Sex, Viera Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), char is nb but uses she so, not 5.3 tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:40:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29146071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LikeTheTide/pseuds/LikeTheTide
Summary: Cerise and G'raha were always good together, and nothing's changed even with all his concealment and mystery. A series of snapshots looking back and going forward.
Relationships: G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch/Original Character(s), G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch/Warrior of Light
Comments: 17
Kudos: 48





	1. Chapter One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HHH I'm still pretty new to FFXIV as a community and I just finished Shadowbringers and I love one (1) catboy.
> 
> This features my viera Cerise. She's technically nb (she/they) but I kept it to she for clarity this fic.

_ “But you are my nomad and I love you sideways daily. Sideways because I have to beam my love in all directions, hoping it bounces off something and eventually finds you.” - _ **richard siken**

* * *

Their first meeting came at a rough time. The construction in Revenant's Toll was in full swing, and Cerise Ibaris found herself in the middle of it all, from doing simple tasks for vendors in their tents, to fending off attacks on the camp. It was swiftly becoming more populated and safer by the day, but now Cerise had headed off to help Rammbroes with this new tower project and she felt quite out of her element.

Cerise met the mismatched gaze of the Miqo’te with a polite smile. Courtesy was all she could offer besides her lance, and then that was growing difficult too, with the pain that shot up her arm after long days of fighting.

The little journal she kept requests in was full to bursting, pages nearly falling out of the binding. She had so much on her mind, with all this work. It was rare she slept an entire day, lately. Her warm, dark skin was becoming ashy, patches of stress obvious to any who looked too closely. Even her thick, green hair was feeling the strain. 

As he introduced himself, Cerise remained quiet, letting Rammbroes do the talking, all of it well beyond her quaint understanding.

It boiled down to: big tower dangerous, stop it from being used as a weapon. That was the gist.

She must have looked uninterested, as the newcomer looked at her expectantly as Rammbroes concluded, already taking off to speak with another member of the team. She cleared her throat anxiously.

"Apologies. G'raha, was it? I'm afraid my mind is elsewhere."

An ear flicked curiously, and he looked at her curiously, "You do seem preoccupied, is there aught I may do to assist?"

Cerise bit her lip, annoyed with herself, "It's my own fault. I took on too many duties. Again. I can't say no to people in need, what kind of hero would that make me?" She attempted a smile, but this time G'raha didn't return it, instead considering her with a look. Then, it seemed he had made a conclusion as he nodded.

"Well, tell me about it. I've brought some medicinal tea I think might do you some good."

She blinked, taken aback by his friendly demeanor. He was surely a very sociable sort, wasn't he? She was used to such useless politeness at all hours that his genuine kindness took her aback.

After her lack of response he shuffled his feet awkwardly, "Unless- ah, that wasn't… too informal of a request on my part, was it?"

"Oh, no, please, lack of formality is refreshing. Call me Cerise."

He held out a pouch of tea from his jacket, "Then let us get to know one another, since we are to work together. You can complain about all the troubles you like."

* * *

There was a familiarity in the Exarch's tone, and it haunted Cerise like a word caught on the tip of her tongue.

The way he spoke was artificially calm, his demeanor polite, but uneasy.

And G'raha being gone from the tower... She had not heard the name since before she departed for Ishgard. Aside from her notes and the letters she had sent to his order, she was not sure who would have mourned him. And now this?

Her heart ached for the excitable young scholar. Every thrum rang with the toll of pain, the doors closing in her face. Two, whole Allagan eyes. Another she could not save.

Perchance the Exarch had killed him. She wondered if the crystal fusion was a workaround for possessing Allagan blood.

She'd been betrayed too many times, and her manners had frayed over the years. Where once she would have entertained a dangerous foe, played the fool, today her hands itched for her lance.

She didn't have enough facts.

Exhausted and tired, she took a sleeping tonic to lull her to bed that night in the Pendants.

She dreamt of those eyes, a moonlight swim in the light of the Mor Dhona crystals.

* * *

"You look troubled, my friend."

Several weeks had passed, The sky was returning to normal in parts of Norvrandt, and yet  _ he  _ remained a mystery. Part of her was homesick for the comfort of the Source, and the other part was too curious about the First to care. It was a difficult balance, and the weight of the light upon her soul was beginning to be palpable.

"I think I need some tea," Cerise spoke, making to rise from the table as the Exarch laid his unaffected hand on her shoulder.

"Please, allow me. You have exerted yourself in these past few fights, on my request. It is the least I can do."

At the least, she trusted him not to poison her, so she sat. He returned in a few minutes with a small pot and cups.

"I was told you prefer strong tea, with nothing in it," he said, and the scent is heavy and soothing, just a hint of home as he places it in her hands. She sighed and took a long draw from it, heat be damned and she felt a soothing calm spread almost immediately.

"Just like Tataru's, it's perfect," she muttered. She looked at him, with the darkness hiding his face, and his smile was slow and warm, just like the tea.

"We are not acquainted, as such, but I have heard Alphinaud wax poetic. I prefer something a bit more herbal, myself."

She hummed in agreement. "Mm. That helps, sometimes, when sleep is like not to find me. A friend-," she paused, hesitating at the mention of G'raha, "Anyway, he introduced me to the benefits, even if it does taste like a tincture."

The Exarch nods, "'Tis not recreational, no. But it does aid in all manner of aches. Even the pains of the soul."

Cerise laughed at that, sipping her still piping hot tea with caution. "Sometimes, you sound like an old man."

"I confess, it's true. To my credit, at least the crystal does not wrinkle."

It took her completely off-guard, and the smile beneath the hood was genuine as Cerise began to laugh.

That smile. So, so bright. Familiar.

* * *

Once, they had swam in the waters of Mor Dhona, fresh off a successful venture within the tower. Cerise and G'raha had partaken in strong ale, cider, and various other spirits offered up to share among the group. 

Cerise had only been tipsy to excess a few times in her life. At 16 her dearest friend in Limsa had smuggled his father's traditional Roegadyn brew to her house. They drank barely half the bottle, then fell asleep on the floor, waking with the worst headaches. Three years later, another friend convinced them to go to a party and Cerise wound up kissing half the attendees without shame.

It was a near thing, but from the way G'raha had looked at her, stealing glances over his reading material, grabbing her hand to pull her towards his latest finding, she could tell this might be a kissing night.

She hoped it was. She could use some relief.

"Have you ever been with anyone, G'raha?"

He nodded, his face turning sheepish, "That time of the night, is it? Well, yes, a couple fumblings at school, a few actual dates with a male classmate and an almost-girlfriend who was more comfortable remaining friends. Not bad, but nothing… I dunno- special?"

There was silence as Cerise idly unbraided and rebraided the small lock of hair near her face. 

"What, erm-," he began, coughing before continuing, "What about yourself? Surely none can resist one such as you?"

He looked nervous. She thought it looked cute on him.

"Ha. I've been with my share. All sorts, really, but nothing serious. My friend says I'm allergic to feelings." 

It had been cruel at the time, they both knew, but Uth had harbored feelings for years. She’d broken his heart. Then his nose, after that comment. And anyway, he'd since  _ profusely _ apologized. It was water under the bridge.

G'raha frowned at that as she remembered, seeming to notice her approaching melancholy, because he splashed her with a gentle wave of water, "I'm sure that's simplifying things. Besides, it's just you and me and the Tower watching us here."

She smiled and splashed back before catching him around the waist. His skin was so warm, so addictive and she’d barely even touched him.

"I hope the tower looks away before we get to the good part."

They met in the middle, kissing softly with the taste of good mead lingering between them.

He'd spirited her back to his tent, stripping them both in a flash as he laid between her thighs and made her come undone with only his tongue. First in broad stripes over her labia, then swirling and sucking around her clit, groaning like her arousal was the most delicious thing he’d sampled. She rocked her hips against his mouth, one hand using his hair as an anchor, pulling him to her as she came with a silent scream.

Then, lazily, he'd made his way back up her body and kissed her senseless as he slid his cock inside her, their moans mingling as he moved, so slow at first, until her nails dug into his back, urging him forward.

He fucked her through another mind blowing orgasm before his pace finally picked up and he took her viciously, both of them trying their hardest to stay quiet as they reached their peaks together, him spilling within her as she shuddered and gasped.

* * *

Cerise retreated to her room after tea that night, having talked to the Exarch for hours. Conversation flowed easily with him, and she could feel her defenses falling away, finally.

Ardbert seemed absent tonight. Good, she thought, shedding her casual robes and trousers and touching herself.

She imagined the Exarch before she even realized it was him. His hand, cool to the touch, in place of her own, circling her clit. His voice would be gentle as he encouraged her, his words would be filthy beyond belief, enough to make her shudder at the thought.

_ You look beautiful when you are writhing and desperate for my cock, my warrior. If only I could have you every day, I would never allow you to forget the feel of me filling you. _

Cerise rutted against the palm of her hand, imagining how he would torture her. He’d kiss her slow, sensually as that crystal hand stroked her long ears, so sensitive in the height of intimacy. She imagined the casual way he would hook a leg over his shoulder before using that clever tongue upon her center.

"Fuck! Exarch," she let out a breathy whisper as she started to rub her clit directly again. She couldn't help herself. She'd always loved the mysterious type.

Her linkpearl rang. She groaned in frustration. Hopefully it was nothing immediate because she wanted to get back to this as soon as possible.

"Hello?"

She barely removed her hand, letting it rest on her thigh as her breath returned to her.

Silence.

"Hello??"

"A-ah, sorry. I was… wondering if you had plans tomorrow?"

The Exarch. Fuck. The hand resting on her thigh crept back to its place on her clit. His voice was rough, on the edge of sleep. If she was good, and she was quite good, she could get away with this.

"Hm. No, not that I'm aware. Why, did you want to work on something tomorrow?"

There was a rustle on his end, "Just a potential project. I could use your help. I-," he broke off, cursing, and it went straight to her core. She ran her fingers down to her pussy, where it was soaked, and dipped two slender fingers within herself as he recovered.

This was so wrong, but the ache within her flared to life as she listened to his voice.

He began again, "Sorry, dropped a book. Anyway, I had a hypothesis on aetheric homogenization and if you're free, I'd love you to come over and assist."

She hummed, trying to keep her reactions to herself as she felt her fingers stretch her.

"Of course!" Her voice was higher than her usual speaking voice and she prayed he didn't question her.

"Excellent, well… I should let you-"

"W-wait!" She said, wanting his voice to continue in her ear, "Tell me about your theory, you know I'm always curious about your work, with the tower and all."

He obliged, "It's rather intricate, I must needs coax the energy from the resonance the tower provides and see if I can attune it to your own aether, increasing the- ah- effectiveness of your strikes in battle. It's… it's essentially turning your lance into a conduit for more power, and it would mean a whole new step for-"

Nonsense. Cerise was completely tuned out as he rambled. He was more animated than usual, reminding her again of another scholar years ago. As he talked, the viera gasped out in a near-silent breath, and after a moment she realized the line was silent.

"Are you- uh, are you well? Was that too much?

No, not enough, never, Cerise wanted to scream, but she cleared her throat, "I'm not quite up on my aetherological studies, it's just… nice hearing you talk, I suppose."

"I can talk your ear off tomorrow, but I have a feeling I should let you go tonight."

Cerise began to move once more, two fingers moving within her, other hand focused on her clit. That voice was going to drive her insane. She didn’t even know what he looked like, let alone if he would ever be interested, and it was certainly not entirely ethical to do this but she couldn’t help but feel that burn of attraction anyway.

"Oh, and warrior?"

She was near incoherent, hoping he couldn’t hear much through the linkpearl as she acknowledged him, "Hm?" Her breath was coming harder, in rough pants.

"I know you're quite busy,” he said, then hesitated before continuing, “Don't forget to come."

He hung up, but her brain was caught on his word as she fucked herself through the best orgasm she’d had in years.

Wait.

Had he suspected? Is that why he'd-

Fuck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pt 2 soon
> 
> always lookin for friends on aether, mainly sarg with my main girl Eldenne but hmu


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cerise and The Exarch talk. And then do more than talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW thank you for the WARM welcome into this fandom, all! I'm thrilled to be here. I was thinking of joining the bookclub so hey who knows maybe I'll jump in there soon! Enjoy the smut, sorry for the weird/rushed ending but like. we know how it goes from there generally haha. ENJOY THE ANGST TOO!

Cerise had slept well despite all odds, but her dreams were plagued with anxiety, and she awoke full of dread. Had the Exarch figured it out? What on earth would she say to him? Sorry I jerked it to you talking about aether studies, I just wanted to hear you talking while I got off?

I mean, it was a compliment but she didn’t exactly know how he’d feel about that. Even if he did worship the ground she walked on. She dressed casually, a simple belted tunic and hose, before remembering she was meant to bring her lance.

But, a thought occurred to her, if he  _ had _ said that on purpose… she would hardly be needing her lance, right? And if he really hadn’t meant anything by it, she’d just play it up as tiredness and run back to fetch it.

Still, as she wandered from her usual breakfast haunt, she found her feet leading her up toward the massive gate of Syrcus Tower itself, the hum of the crystal welcome as always as she let the polite guard open the way.

She was alone, inside, making her way up. Each step she took rang through the vast chamber. Her boots felt heavy.

Yet, as she knocked, she couldn't help but hope. His voice was muffled through the door, and again that odd sense of misplaced familiarity struck her.

"Enter!" The Exarch looked up from his work, looked back, then looked again. "Ah, that's local work, isn't it? Crystarium colors," he said, gesturing to her casual tunic, impossible to read beneath the hood.

She nodded, " _ Someone _ brought me here without my leisure wear, so I must improvise! Now we nearly match," she walked forward, leaning against the wall nearest him, "So."

Before she could steel her nerves, he stood and bowed before her as he spoke, his gaze to the floor, "I'm afraid I have a confession, and an apology."

She looked at him expectantly, raising one eyebrow as she waited for him to speak. He rose, turning away as he continued.

"I was simply- no, it is inexcusable, I have a terribly invasive habit, you see. I was checking to make sure you had made it back. My mirror, it shows- well- what's happening where people are."

Oh.  _ Oh. _

So he  _ had _ known.

"The image took a second to appear, but I heard utterances that, out of context, seemed to be heralding trouble. And that is when my title escaped your lips, just as the image appeared. My hand was already on my linkpearl, and before I knew it you were answering."

Cerise felt the blood pound in her ears. Her pulse quickened.

"And you… kept watching?"

He turned to face her, then, his shadowed face dark beneath his hood, "I may seem like an untouchable figure to some in this city, but I assure you my needs are the same as most. I… simply could not tear my eyes away. It was a dire violation of your privacy, and I must apologize."

She took a step toward him, her eyes focused with the energy she channeled for battle. "And if I give you my consent, belatedly?"

He let out a huff of frustration, moving forward to grab her shoulder, his grip hard as he spoke, "I  _ cannot _ reveal my identity to you. Even if I want to, desperately. That makes consent difficult if not impossible, surely."

She couldn't look away from his lips, so close to her own. He had a point, but she felt the thrum of energy between them, some kind of link she couldn't just ignore.

Cerise sighed, "You know, I'm no pure virgin. I don't hesitate in indulging. Granted, my life makes it very difficult. Maybe it's because I grew up among pirates or my morals are fucked up, but Exarch… I couldn't give less of a shit who you were before donning your guise. I know plenty about you  _ besides _ your appearance. You listen to what people say, you are self-sacrificing to a fault, you are  _ so _ nosy but you find a way to make it endearing.” She met the shadow where his eyes would hide, underneath his hood, “You hide because it's the only way you know how to lie."

His lips parted, clearly surprised, but she didn't give him a chance to respond as she took a step closer.

"Now, with that over. I'm curious," she grinned, one ear twitching, "How do you intend to live up to my fantasies, Exarch?"

She did not expect him to meet her the rest of the distance, not without further prodding, but he took her face between his hands and met her with the kiss of a desperate man. His crystal hand felt warmer than she had expected, and it hummed with energy as it trailed over her skin.

“You are impossible,” he whispered against her lips.

His spoken hand remained as he kissed her, and as soon as her senses returned, her arms fell to his sides, pulling him in closer.

They pulled apart to breathe, and she spoke, "You have my word, I will not look at any part of you, should you not choose to reveal it. You may blindfold me, restrain me, but my promises are binding as any you should affix to me."

He groaned, mouthing at her neck as she moved a thigh between his legs.

"Oh, warrior," he paused to kiss her once more, "You cannot imagine my struggle. I long to feel your hands in my hair, to have you look upon my face as I lay between your legs."

With a soft bite at her neck, she gasped and he pulled away to look at her once more before continuing. "For now, I intend to make you scream for me."

* * *

"Don't you wish we had better light?" Cerise sighed, her fingers playing with his hair as, once again, she slept in his tent.

It was always dark when they came together, a necessity of their tryst in a camp of other people. 

"Of course," he said, rolling to face her under his blankets and furs. His hand found her face, and he leaned in to kiss her, "I should consider myself the luckiest person on the planet to get to admire you naked."

She hummed into the kiss. "Maybe when this is done we can admire each other properly then."

* * *

Cerise was kissing him, an aetheric blindfold in front of her eyes as he teased her, having made their way to his personal chambers, deep within the labyrinthine tower. He sucked a spot into her collarbone as she gasped, freeing her from her robes with deft hands. Left in only her small clothes, she shivered. With another kiss, he paused.

"Tell me, how do you like to be fucked?" He spoke casually, as if asking about her day.

She whined and pulled back from his mouth to writhe as he slid his thigh between her legs. Her wetness was obvious, even through her smallclothes, "I- I guess from behind, pressed down and driven into."

"And if I want to take my time to make you fall apart with every touch?" His fingers danced down her side as Cerise shivered.

"Ngh- that sounds good too!"

"Of course, I intend both options. I will not be sated with one night," his arms encircled her as he buried his face in her neck. "I have dreamed of you for what feels like lifetimes."

He slid one arm down, fingers teasing at her sensitive clit and her back arched beautifully, mouth open in a silent gasp.

* * *

The night before G'raha's Sleep, Cerise had pressed herself to his back as they whispered in the quiet of the night.

"Do you think," he said, his voice betraying his anxiety as it shook, "you will ever love someone?"

She laughed, a soft chuckle in the night. "I fall in love with  _ strangers _ should I look too hard. I love my friends with a devotion I find hard to put to words. I sometimes express love with my body, yes, and it's so easy to imagine each lover as my own. Yes, I think I will love," she broke off, then spoke quietly, as if imparting a secret against the skin of his neck. "With my luck, it will be quite terrible to behold."

There was a silence between them for a moment, one that felt suffocating, but she continued.

"I could see myself loving you, though. If that is what you're asking. I see it so easily it scares me." The breath from her words was hot upon his skin, her arms strong around him.

"And I… I, you." His voice was tight with emotion.

"And yet, you understand why I mustn't, right? I'm already allowing myself too much."

He nodded, feeling her lips press to the nape of his neck. Her arms squeezed him tighter, even as her words begged him to let her go.

And the next day, the gate closed and he stayed behind in Syrcus Tower. 

* * *

"Cerise, Cerise, you are so gorgeous," the Exarch praised as he laid her on his bed completely bare for his eyes to feast upon. She shivered as he settled between her legs.

"Exarch," she growled, "I am many things, gorgeous among them, but I am certainly not patient."

His large hands slid up her legs, spreading her thighs apart before thrusting his length against her folds. He was so hard, so close to where she wanted him that she let out a whine. She wondered desperately what his cock looked like. Did it curve? She wondered if it twitched as he thought of her, the night before, watching her pleasure herself.

"Then ask for what you want, darling."

"F-fine! Please, Exarch, will you fill me? I need you!"

He hummed, the tip of his cock teasing her entrance as he played with her clit.

"So wet for me, warrior, I wish you could see how my cock looks as it enters you," his voice was rough, words becoming breathier as he attempted to hold himself together. Then, at once, he moved, and his cock entered her in one long, slow stroke. Her head fell back against his bed, enraptured by the sensation of being filled again after so long without.

He let out a long, shaky breath, and she wrapped a toned leg around him as he fully seated himself within her. The Exarch leaned down to hold her, pressing soft kisses against her neck in such a gentle fashion that it almost annoyed her.

"Come on, Exarch, please, I need to feel you  _ fuck  _ me!"

He chuckled, "You're bossy for now. Let's see about in a few minutes."

She was about to make another snarky comment when his hips pulled back and slammed back into her once, then again, and then found a rhythm. He canted his hips an ilm more and suddenly she was in heaven, his cock filling her perfectly and hitting the one spot to make her lose her breath. He groaned with each movement, his hips sure. A crystal arm wrapped around her middle, pulling her back onto him with each stroke.

"You feel so perfect around me, love, anyone could get addicted to this," he began to whisper sweet nonsense, that beautiful voice spurring on Cerise's orgasm faster than she'd like.

"God, your voice dirty talking should be illegal, no wonder you're so- ngh- proper all the time," she gasped.

He just groaned against her neck and pulled out, much to Cerise's displeasure.

"On your knees, my darling. I believe you said something about being driven into the mattress."

She turned, ass in the air and he entered her again, this time with more strength. She let her front half sink into the bed as he held her hips up and slammed into her wet heat over and over as he settled over her back.

“Fuck, Cerise, you look incredible. I wish I could keep you like this, in my bed every day, just making you scream for hours. I can’t wait to bury my face between your legs and draw out each moan for my own,” he muttered, his breath coming faster even as he talked. 

“D-do you even know what you’re promising?” she retorted, feeling as though she might burst thinking of his head between her thighs, hood and all.

“My dear, I intend every word of what you imagine and more,” he drew out his thrusts, slow and deep as he let her savor each ilm of him moving within her.

“You fuck me this good, Exarch, and I will never warm another bed- ah, yes- again,” she breathed, her fists tightening in the sheets, the smell of him all around her, her ears twitching as her release coiled ever closer.

He stopped moving completely, and she nearly cried in frustration. The exarch’s hands- one crystal, one spoken hand ran down her body, savoring her before he let himself fully sink into her again. He tucked his face between her shoulderblades and kissed her neck, so close to where her pulse raced under her skin.

“Don’t promise me-,” he said, voice soft, almost vulnerable, “-things like that. I have wanted you, my warrior, from the instant I knew of you. I wanted to know you, what you fought like, what your desires are, and if they are for me… I don’t think I can hold myself back. I think I’d want everything and more, and I cannot allow myself that temptation.”

“Exarch, I-,” she felt the aether from her blindfold crawl down, silencing her swiftly. Energy crawled along her skin.

“Don’t say it. Just come apart for me, let go, let me give you this.”

His cock hit deep within her and a crystal hand snuck down to circle her clit, and she was gone. The blood rushed in her ears as she came, her moan muffled but audible against the pillow as his aether surged, his hips slamming against her ass one last time as he emptied within her. He groaned, his breath catching as his release overcame him. His lips whispered against her neck, and she wondered what he was saying as she, too, attempted to recover.

They were silent for a moment, him collapsed on top of her in a welcome pile of sated limbs.

“Fuck, that was good. You’re good, Exarch.” Cerise couldn’t help her giggle as she sighed.

His arms wrapped around her in a hug before he withdrew completely, and Cerise finally felt how sore everything was.

“I’ll stay here until you tell me to move, because honestly, I just want to sleep right now.”

He chuckled, and she heard as he moved off the bed, the sound of clothing rustling as he re-dressed, “Alright, that should be fine for now. I’ll draw you a bath, and then perhaps you can sleep here after?”

She turned to face him, sure that he was clothed again. She felt vastly underdressed, being completely naked, but she nodded. Surely there had to be decent baths in this place, after all, and if he was offering to pamper her, she’d take him up on it.

Cerise was led to a large bathing chamber, with a small pond in the center. It was already hot when she touched the water, and the shock must have shown on her face, because the Exarch had just chuckled.

“It’s a vast system of fire crystals that keep the water hot. I can command it remotely. I thought you’d appreciate a nice bath after all that.”

“There’s room for two, if you’d care to join me, Exarch. I won’t look, I mean that. I’ll face away from the door, if you like.”

He smiled, “I think I would like that.”

She entered the bath and instantly, her muscles relaxed. It was large enough to stand in comfortably. She heard the Exarch undress behind her again, and he entered moments later. His arms settled around her waist, and she hummed in contentment.

“Cerise.” The Exarch’s voice echoed in the chamber.

“Hm?”

“I know I’m hiding things, but someday you’ll know. And I hope when the time comes you choose not to regret this.”

Cerise shook her head, placing her hands on his as they wrapped around her.

“Exarch… you brought me here, over dimensions, determined to find me specifically. If you are hiding anything, I trust it would be for a good reason. And on the day you reveal yourself, I will say your name and you will know my words are for you, not who you pretend to be.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOO that's it for this one, maybe I'll write more in the Source now? We'll see! 
> 
> Find me on [twitter @timtamslams](http://twitter.com/timtamslams) (it's locked but that's bc I tweet about my work sometimes) and I'm in game on Aether Sarg, my main is Eldenne Nujette . :)


End file.
